Merci
by kama-chan59
Summary: Ne voulant pas dépendre, une fois de plus, de la GM ou de Kagami, Kuroko va demander de l'aide à son petit-ami pour s'entrainer, et plus si affinité...


**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE:**

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire. Encore avec un OTP rarissime, mais sur lequel j'aimerais lire plus souvent. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

 **Rating** **:** M, comme d'habitude!

 **Couple:** préétabli, Ima/kuro, peut-être un peu OOC. (surtout Imayoshi)

Et comme d'habitude, les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement!

* * *

 **MERCI!**

Kuroko était pensif, sur la route qui le ramenait chez lui. Il venait de finir l'entraînement. Il y avait de bonnes nouvelles recrues cette année. Peut-être gagneraient-ils une seconde Winter-Cup d'affilée? Ouais, pour cela il faudrait qu'il s'améliore. Il avait divulgué toutes ses techniques au cours des matchs de l'année dernière, et certaines d'entre elles ne fonctionneraient plus cette année. Les équipes qu'ils avaient affrontées et celles qui les avaient observés ne se laisseraient plus surprendre. Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'améliore, mais il ne voulait plus demander de l'aide à Kagami ou à Aomine. Il ne voulait paraître faible ni aux yeux de son coéquipier, ni à ceux de son adversaire et ami.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand il arriva chez lui. Après s'être déchaussé et avoir bu un verre de jus de fruit, il monta dans sa chambre, toujours en se demandant quoi faire pour augmenter, ne serait-ce qu'un peu son niveau.

La réponse arriva d'elle-même quand son portable sonna. C'était son petit-ami, Imayoshi.

- **Bonsoir, Shoichi.**

- **Bonsoir, _Tetsuya_. Tu me manquais. Tu fais quoi, là?**

- **Rien de spécial, je réfléchissais.**

- **Ah! Et à quoi? A moi?**

 **-Non, à mon basket. Je me suis rendu compte que mes petits tours de passe-passe ne berneront plus grand monde cette année. Mais je ne veux pas de l'aide de Kagami ni de celle d'Aomine. Je me retrouve donc dans une impasse. Et toi, la fac, ça se passe comment?**

 **-Ça se passe pas trop mal. Les cours ne sont pas aussi compliqués que je le pensais, et les profs sont plutôt compétents. Finalement, Todaï (1), c'est pas autant l'enfer que je le pensais. Mais pour en revenir à ton problème, je peux t'aider si tu veux. Je ne suis plus à** **Tōō, je n'ai donc plus de conflit d'intérêt.**

 **-Non, je ne veux pas te déranger. Tu dois avoir beaucoup de travail maintenant que tu es à l'université. Je ne voudrais pas que tu délaisses tes études à cause de moi.**

 **-C'est moi qui te le propose, alors ça veut dire que ça ne me dérange pas. Si je n'avais pas le temps pour mon petit-ami à cause de mes études, je ne serais pas le brillant étudiant que je suis. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais organiser mon temps pour pouvoir étudier et pour pouvoir te voir. En plus, ça me fait une excuse pour te voir plus souvent!**

Kuroko crut entendre un petit rire sadique mais fit comme si de rien n'était.

 **-Alors d'accord. On commencerait quand?**

 **-Ce week-end, si ça te va.**

 **-Ok, pas de problème.**

 **-Alors, on se retrouve à l'endroit habituel, samedi, à 10H00.**

 **-A samedi, alors. Oh! Et toi aussi tu me manques.** Kuroko rougit et ajouta timidement, **je t'aime Shoichi.**

- **Hihihi, t'es mignon quand t'es timide comme ça. Moi aussi je t'aime. Et prévois de quoi passer la nuit chez moi, ça sera plus simple pour l'entrainement du dimanche.**

 **-D'accord. Vivement ce week-end.**

Et ils raccrochèrent.

Le petit passeur se dit qu'il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir un petit ami comme Imayoshi. Il allait enfin trouver une solution à son problème, et tout ça, grâce à lui.

Imayoshi avait la réputation d'être quelqu'un de sadique et de manipulateur, mais Kuroko n'avait pas l'impression qu'il était comme ça avec lui. Il se sentait bien quand ils étaient ensemble. Peut-être que son copain était comme ça avec les autres, mais il savait qu'il était sincère avec lui, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

De son côté, l'ancien capitaine de Tōō se remuait les méninges. Il commençait déjà à établir un programme pour leur week-end sportif. Il commença par le programme d'entrainement pour le basket, tout en se demandant comment faire évoluer le bleuté. Au bout d'une heure, il était satisfait et se félicitait d'être un génie (c'est pas la modestie qui l'étouffe!). Il se mit alors à réfléchir au programme pour la nuit, avec un sourire pervers sur les lèvres. Il fallait que Kuroko soit quand même en état de s'entrainer le lendemain. Mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de profiter de son petit fantôme perso, quitte à commencer l'entrainement un peu plus tard que prévu. Pour une fois qu'il l'aurait toute la nuit, il n'allait pas se priver.

* * *

La semaine passa avec une lenteur exaspérante pour nos deux protagonistes, mais le vendredi arriva enfin, amenant la fin de la semaine avec lui. Pour une fois qu'ils n'avaient pas entraînement le samedi matin, Kagami proposa à son équipe de se retrouver pour une partie de street-basket. Certains furent enthousiastes, d'autres moins. Les premières années voulaient tous y aller, les troisièmes années voulaient se reposer, sauf Kyoshi qui était plus que partant, et les deuxièmes années étaient partagés.

 **-T'en pense quoi, Kuroko? Tu viens?** Demanda Kagami.

 **-Non, j'ai autre chose de prévu. Désolé. Une autre fois peut-être.**

 **-Tu vois ton mec?** (Kagami et sa délicatesse légendaire!)

- **Oui, ça te pose un problème?** répondit Kuroko, se tournant vers lui pour le regarder de ses yeux toujours aussi inexpressifs.

 **-Non, non, pas du tout, tu fais c'que tu veux. Mais fais gaffe quand même, j'le trouve vraiment pas net ce type.**

 **-Tu ne le connais pas en dehors du parquet, alors ne te permets pas de juger sans savoir. On sort ensemble depuis quatre mois maintenant, s'il avait voulu me faire du mal, il l'aurait déjà fait, tu ne crois pas? Et puis je ne me mêle pas de ta vie privée, moi. Alors ne te mêle pas de la mienne. Occupe-toi de Momoi, et laisse-nous tranquilles. Sûr ce, je vous souhaite à tous un bon week-end.**

Et sans attendre la réponse du roux, ni de qui que ce soit d'ailleurs, Kuroko sortit des vestiaires, laissant un Kagami sans voix, et des coéquipiers hilares. C'est qu'il l'avait bien remis à sa place!

Le samedi matin arriva enfin, et à 10H00 précises, Kuroko se rendit dans un petit parc, lieu de rendez-vous habituel pour le couple. L'étudiant en psychologie était déjà là en train de l'attendre, assis sur un banc. En voyant arriver sa moitié, il se leva, ballon en main et le rejoignit en quelques pas. Ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain de basket, qui se situait à côté du parc, et pendant qu'ils s'échauffaient, Imayoshi expliqua le programme qu'il avait établi. Le plus petit acquiesça et retint un sifflement d'admiration. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le plus grand s'investirait autant. Le programme était vraiment très bien pensé, adapté à ses capacités physiques et, en plus, mettait en place une nouvelle technique à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé, et qu'il pouvait mettre en place sans l'aide de Kagami. Il remercia son compagnon d'un baiser qui lui fut rendu et ils se mirent au travail. A part la pause du déjeuner, ils travaillèrent avec acharnement jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi. Après s'être séchés et hydratés, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'appartement du plus vieux.

* * *

Imayoshi avait approché Kuroko après la fin de la Winter-Cup. Il lui avait demandé de le rejoindre dans ce petit parc, qui était devenu un peu le leur avec le temps, et lui avait dit cash qu'il lui plaisait et qu'il voulait sortir avec lui. Le bleuté avait d'abord été surpris par tant de franchise. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, même s'il ne savait pas du tout ce que lui trouvait le garçon à lunettes. Il lui avait demandé du temps pour réfléchir, et Shoichi avait ouvert ses beaux yeux noirs, se penchant vers son oreille gauche et lui murmurant sensuellement:

- **J'attendrais ton appel, _Tetsuya._**

Et il lui glissa un morceau de papier avec son numéro de portable dans la main, lui caressant plus que nécessaire. Il était parti en laissant un Kuroko abasourdi, mais complétement sous le charme. Il ne lui fallut, d'ailleurs, que quelques jours pour téléphoner. Il avait essayé de résister à l'envie de le faire, se raisonnant comme il pouvait, en se disant qu'ils étaient deux garçons, que l'autre était plus vieux, qu'ils étaient trop différents, que ça ne marcherait jamais entre eux, mais l'attraction avait été trop forte. Il avait appelé, et ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble.

* * *

Leur premier baiser, un soir où Shoichi avait raccompagné Tetsuya chez lui, leur première relation sexuelle, alors qu'Imayoshi venait d'emménager dans son propre appartement, tout lui revenait en mémoire, alors qu'ils cheminaient tous deux vers le lieu de vie du plus vieux. Tout à ses pensées, Kuroko ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils étaient arrivés, et c'est le rire de son compagnon qui le ramena à la réalité.

- **J'espère que tu pensais à moi, en faisant cette tête-là.**

 **-Et quelle tête je faisais?**

 **-Eh bien, tu rougissais et tu avais un sourire béat.**

 **-C'est parce-que je me rappelais de notre première fois.**

En se penchant vers son oreille gauche, comme lors de sa déclaration, il lui souffla:

- **Je m'en rappelle aussi, mais tu verras, cette nuit sera encore plus mémorable. Je vais te faire prendre ton pied comme jamais encore auparavant. Tu vas hurler mon prénom toute la nuit, _Tetsuya._**

Cette façon qu'il avait de prononcer son prénom et toutes ces paroles obscènes l'avaient fait rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour lui faire cet effet, alors qu'il arrivait à rester impassible en toutes circonstances.

- **Mais avant ça, nous avons besoin d'une bonne douche et d'un bon dîner.**

 **-Ou.. oui.**

Kuroko bafouillait, la tête encore pleine des promesses de son amant.

Après une douche qui leur fit le plus grand bien et un dîner absolument délicieux, ils se retrouvèrent devant la télé. Kuroko se dit qu'il ignorait, jusque-là, les talents culinaires de sa moitié et qu'il devrait y avoir recours plus souvent.

 **-Je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner aussi bien. C'était vraiment divin.**

 **-Oh, mais j'ai plein de talents que tu ne soupçonnes même pas, _Tetsuya._**

 **-Ah oui? J'ai hâte de les découvrir, alors.** Répondit le petit fantôme, se faisant plus taquin.

- **Mais avec joie, mon cher. Tu verras, tu ne le regretteras pas.** Fit Shoichi, avec un sourire pervers.

Il se jeta alors avec possessivité sur les lèvres qui s'offraient à lui, s'entrouvrant déjà afin de lui laisser le passage vers cette cavité chaude et humide qu'était sa bouche. Le baiser n'avait rien de chaste, il était passionné. Les deux hommes sentirent la température monter d'un coup et se déshabillèrent mutuellement sans arrêter de s'embrasser.

 **-Allons dans ta chambre.**

 **-Oui.**

Le plus grand prit le plus petit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers sa chambre tout en reprenant possession de cette bouche gourmande.

Ils tombèrent sur le lit, Imayoshi surplombant Kuroko. Leurs érections se touchaient, les faisant gémir dans la bouche de l'autre. Le bleuté caressait toutes les parties du corps de son amant qu'il pouvait atteindre. D'un coup, il poussa son vis-à-vis pour que celui-ci se retrouve sur dos.

 **-Je vais un peu chambouler tes plans, aujourd'hui. Laisse-moi faire.** Lança le plus jeune, un visage empreint de luxure et le regard empli de désir.

L'autre se laissa faire, curieux de connaître la suite, son compagnon étant plutôt du genre timide, d'habitude.

Kuroko commença par lui embrasser le cou, remontant doucement vers l'arrière de l'oreille. Il suçota un peu la peau et redescendit vers le torse musclé qui se présentait devant lui. Il aspira et mordilla un des tétons, pendant que ses doigts s'occupaient de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, il inversa les rôles de sa bouche et de ses doigts. Il redescendit encore jusqu'au nombril qu'il pénétra de sa langue, mais ne s'attarda pas. Il préféra se diriger vers le membre tendu qui n'attendait que lui. Il le lécha sur toute sa longueur, lapa le gland comme la meilleure des sucreries, récoltant au passage le liquide qui s'en écoulait déjà et le prit entièrement en bouche, arrachant un soupir de plaisir à son amant.

Ce dernier était agréablement surpris par la tournure des choses. Il n'avait pas imaginé leurs ébats de cette manière, mais c'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait prévu. Surtout lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, voulant regarder son amant en pleine fellation. Ce qu'il vit était la scène la plus érotique qu'il ait jamais vu de sa jeune vie. Kuroko était en train de se préparer tout seul, se donnant du plaisir lui-même, ayant visiblement trouvé sa propre prostate, tout en lui faisant la fellation du siècle. Cette vision suffit à le faire jouir dans la bouche du bleuté, qui avala sans broncher. Le goût n'était pas génial, mais il était prêt à faire cet effort pour son amour. Il se redressa et vint donner un baiser torride à Imayoshi, lui faisant ainsi goûter sa propre saveur. Le baiser dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent d'air. Entre temps, Kuroko avait pris le sexe de Shoichi en main, afin de lui redonner de la vigueur. Une fois son but atteint, il se positionna à califourchon sur son partenaire et plaça le membre redevenu dur devant son entrée. Il s'empala alors dessus, leur arrachant à tous les deux un cri de satisfaction et de plaisir. Il entama une série de va et vient, d'abord lentement, puis à un rythme de plus en plus soutenu. Le plus vieux avait ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'aider à maintenir le rythme. Un cri puissant lui indiqua qu'il avait trouvé la prostate de son amant. Il conserva donc le même angle et bougea son bassin à la même cadence que celui au-dessus de lui. Ce corps qui se déchaînait sur son érection l'excitait au plus au point et il ne put tenir plus longtemps. Dans un long râle rauque, il se répandit à l'intérieur de cet antre si accueillant. En se sentant rempli par la chaude semence, Kuroko se libéra dans un cri incontrôlé, qui témoignait de tout le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti. Il se laissa tomber en avant, sur le torse de son amour, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Shoichi referma ses bras autour de lui.

 **-Si je m'attendais à ça, je t'aurais proposé de t'entrainer bien plus tôt!**

 **-Pervers!**

 **-Dit celui qui a pris les commandes et qui m'a chevauché comme un endiablé.** Répondit le plus vieux en riant. **Mais c'était génial, tu peux recommencer quand tu veux.**

- **J'en prend note.**

La nuit fut mouvementée pour ces deux-là. Ils remirent le couvert plusieurs fois, et ne se réveillèrent que tard dans la matinée, le lendemain. Ils s'entrainèrent tout de même tout l'après-midi.

Ces séances d'entrainements eurent lieu chaque semaine jusqu'au début de l'Inter-High. Kuroko avait pas mal progressé et maitrisait parfaitement la nouvelle technique mise au point pour lui par Imayoshi. Il ne savait pas si cela lui ferait gagner la Winter-Cup, mais il était reconnaissant envers son petit-ami pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Seirin gagna son premier match des play-off, et Kuroko avait impressionné tout le monde. Il eût la bonne surprise de retrouver son amant à la sortie du gymnase. Il était venu voir le match et ça lui faisait plaisir. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la maison du bleuté, dont les parents étaient absents pour raison professionnelle. Une fois à l'intérieur, Kuroko passa ses bras autour du cou du plus vieux et l'embrassa avec amour.

 **-Merci.**

 **-Pour?**

 **-Merci de m'avoir entrainé, et merci de m'aimer.**

* * *

 **(1)** Todaï est le nom donné à l'université de Tokyo. C'est la contraction de **To** kyo **Daï** gaku.

Voilà, cet OS est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous avez aimé ce couple plutôt atypique. Et n'oubliez pas les reviews qui me font avancer et progresser!

Bises.


End file.
